


My Vampire

by Yuri_N7



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_N7/pseuds/Yuri_N7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clawdeen always knew she was Bi she liked girls the same way she liked boys. When she told her friends that she was Bi she was a little scared. But they loved and accepted her for who she is and they always will. Then the day came when she "fell" on top of the new transfer student. A young Vampire who was tall pale beautiful and handsome. Red bloody ruby eyes that kept looking into her sun golden ones. Now she has a crush on the new vampire at monster high. But will she get to become friends? Or something more?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone •^_^• ok I love monster high and Clawdeen is one of my favorite characters ^_^ and I luv vampires sooo I made VampLexa Blood myself she's mine and I am now bringing her to life I hope you will like her as well •^_~• This story is I am hoping going to be a good one I have many more chapters to come Please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy and here is chapter 1 •^_^•

"Hey ghoul's you hear about the new hot transfer student?" Clawdeen asked her ghoulfriends as they we're leaving the scareteria.

"How do you know if he is hot Clawdeen?" Frankie asked. "Have you seen him?"

"Oh oh oh do tell clawdeen! I want to know!" Draculaura jumped in happily "Tell us!"

"Woha calm down ghoul friend. I haven't seen him yet. This is what everyone is saying at school" Clawdeen told her.

"Aww I wanted to knoooow" Draculaura said with her little pout.

"Um if you haven't seen him yet, are you sure he's a he and not a she?" Lagoona asked.

"Well I don't know that either....it could be a ghoul" Clawdeen answered.

"Well I don't care who he or she is. As long as they know I'm the most beautiful popular ghoul her at monster high, I'm fine with it." Cleo said as they started walking down the steps.

"Sure cleo" Clawdeen smerked. "As soon as we see them they'll be...! Wahh!" Was all clawdeen could say as she lost her footing on the steps falling forward.

"Clawdeen!" They all yelled.

("It-it doesn't hurt?......It's soft? But ho..")

"Well that was close. Are you alright my lady?" 

A soft voice said in clawdeens ear. Clawdeen opened her eyes as soon as she heard the voice. Her breath caught as she was looking into bloody ruby red eyes. She could tell that they were eyes of a vampire. And said.

"You're hot" Was what clawdeen could say. The vampire smiled with a little chuckle. That made Clawdeen blush.

"Hot? Is they why you fell on top of me? Not that I am complaining." 

The vampire smiled bigger with a wink at Clawdeen. Which only made Clawdeen blush even more for now saying she was hot and with her cute smile and wink. Then it all hit her. Clawdeen was laying on top of this handsome beautiful vampire with her hands on her chest.

"Oh! I-i oh ghoul!" Clawdeen couldn't speck but only keep blushing as she lay on top of the vampire. Who only smiled sweetly at her.

"Hmm not that I mind beautiful werewolfs felling on me out of no where." She smiled. "I think it may be best that we get up do you not agree?" She asked with a smile to clawdeen. Clawdeens eyes went wide

"Oh ghoul!" Clawdeen got off her as quickly as she could blushing even redder. "I'm so sorry! I..."

"Clawdeen!" Her friends got to her side as quickly as they could. "Are you alright?!" Draculaura asked worriedly.

"Y-yes I'm fine." Clawdeen looked over to the vampire she was just on top of and blushed. That made the vampire smile at her even more sweetly.

"I'm most glad you are alright my lady." The vampire bowed with a smile to Clawdeen.

"OH MY GHOUL!!!" Draculaura yelled and went to the other vampire's side. "Are you alright? Let's get yo..."

"Mistress blood!" A deep voice came from behind the other ghouls and made Draculaura jump. "Are you alright? What happed?!" The older vampire was that his younger vampires side.

"I'm alright vixen do not fear. I was just meeting some of the students of monster high." Blood smiled at her older vampire to keep him from worry. "Tho I did not get any of their names I'm afraid" Blood smiled with a light blush.

"Oh we so sorry." Frarnkie said. "I'm Frankie stein. This is Draculaura, Ghoulia, Lagoona, Abbey," Frankie was pointing to everyone she was nameing. "And cl..."

"I'm Cleo De Nile most popular ghoul here at monster high." Cleo said like she always does. Blood and her assist looked at one another I little taken back. 

"Um yes and this is Clawdeen who you uh already met" Frarnkie said.

"Its nice to meet you all. I'm VampLexa Blood and this is my good friend Vixen" VampLexa said with a smile.

"Please mistress i am you're loyal butler" Vixen bowed to his mistress.

"Hugh vixen you maybe my butler but you are also one of my close friends" She said as she smiled at him.

"As you say mistress" he bowed again. Everyone was looking at them with eyes wide. That made VampLexa blush some what. "Mistress if you are ready the car is a waiting for you out side." 

"Uh very well let us go then. It was nice meeting you all" They both bowed to the ghouls. VampLexa looked at Clawdeen with a sweet smile. "Until we met again." And with that they left

"Oh my ra who was that?" Cleo asked.

"I think she said her name was VampLexa Blood" Abbey told Cleo 

"That wasn't what I meant" Cleo said.

"I think she may have been the new transfer student?" Frankie said.

"I don't know" Clawdeen finally said. "But I sure hope she is" She smiled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo what did you think? I'd love to know •^_~• This chapter was short BUT! I will make longer ones. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 •^_^• Chapter 2 will be along I hope soon anyway thank you for reading •^_^•


End file.
